fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 038
The Lily and the Rose I Summary Hospital In the night, Allison lies in her bed at the hospital. Suddenly everything stops and Allison awakens. She gets out of he bed and puts on her shoes. Chris and Jordan are at the door to her room, which won't open. The door won't open from Allison's end either, prompting a frustrated Allison to repeatedly kick the door until it breaks she forces it open. Chris comments that Allison is quite strong for her a girl her age, but he then goes to question why her door was locked. Allison suspects that either her father or Officer Crawford are still suspicious about the recent developments in her life and decided to lock the door. Chris warns Allison of the repercussions, saying that when time resumes, security cameras will regain their function too, adding that someone has probably been checking Allison's room, a statement Allison confirms. However, Alison says that in the next two days, she's be crossing a lot of bridges, so they can worry about that in time. The three then walk out of the hospital with Allison crossing her friends' shared rooms, and Allison promises to save them. Outside of the building, Jordan hands Allison her keys, which he retrieved from her house by essentially breaking. Allison rolls her eyes thinking that her life is going to hell. Allison signals her Duel Runner from the Floral Hurricane base, which is immune to the effects of Chris' diamond. The duel runner races to Allison and Chris asks why she did not have them take her with their runners Allison explains that she needs to confront Julia one-on-one while she has them simply overlooking if things go badly. Allison's runner reach Allison at the hospital. She mounts it as Chris and Jordan mount their runners as well. The three of them take off and shortly after, Chris de-activates his diamond to resume time. Officer Crawford is up at the police station, looking at a spare copy of the video of Allison's due with Boyd Accam, questioning when and how he received this footage. He looks at the mysteriousness of the match and says that if he knew about the video at the hospital, he would have confronted Allison, but cannot remember what went amiss. Officer Crawford turns off the video and changes the screen on his computer, which is a direct connection to the video camera in Allison's room at the hospital. He sees that her bed is empty but the door and the window are closed. Alarmed he contacts the hospital and upon receiving an answer, she tells the front desk to check the room of Allison Kingsbury insisting that she do so because he is the chief of police. The officer puts on his coat and plans to rush to the hospital. He also calls Arthur, who awakens to the phone call with Natasha. He is told of the situation and is infuriated. Floral Hurricane On the highway, Chris and Jordan diverge off to watch from afar while Allison arrives at the Floral Hurricane Base. Upon arriving Allison strongly suspects that it won't take long for the hospital cameras to show that she's not in the hospital. Dismissing the notion for now, Allison walks into the base where she sees Meadow and Claire practcing their martial arts against each other. Upon seeing Allison, they immediately rush to her and express joy that she's alright and all everything on the news reported was that she and her friends had slipped into a coma. Allison explains that she just woke up today, but she says that although she'd love to catch up, she's here to see Julia. Meadow and Claire are worried and asks Allison if it's about the Hope Diamond Dragon and Allison admits that she's here to get it back. The two girls look worried but Allison promises that she'll be fine. Arthur and Officer Crawford arrive at the hospital where none of the staff can find the mayor's daughter. Arthur doesn't care why or how this happened, he simply wants his daughter found immediately and orders several officers to scour the city for her. Alison meets the other girls of the group who are also elated to see Allison. Allison is told that Julia is in her quarters and Allison opens the door to see Julia staring blankly at the glowing Hope Diamond Dragon card. Julia chuckles and says that she had a feeling that Allison would be coming here soon as if the dragon was waiting for her. Julia asks Allison how she got away from the hospital. Since Allie just woke from a coma, there are bound to be more tests for the girl to have to sit through for the next couple of days, and with so many things surrounding Allison that hospital is probably under heavy guard. Allison remains silent. Julia wants the door closed and for none of the other girls to see their conversation. Now alone, Julia rises and makes herself clear that she won't be handing over the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison says it was a mistake to give it to her in the first place. Julia snarkly asks why that could be. Allison says that she knows that Julia has been behind the attacks on various Duel Gang members. Julia quickly admits to it and explains that he is thoroughly enamored with this monster, able to inflict real damage on all of her enemies. Julia asks Allison if she wants to know why. Allison quickly explains that she doesn't care why and asks what she has to do to get her dragon back. Julia playfully ponders on it and says that Allison's Amarillo Gale Dragon along with her other Pendulum Monsters would suffice or that new bracelet Allison has been wearing for quite some time. Allison adamantly says "none of the above." Irked Julia, teases that perhaps she could give Allison the dragon but then she would be able to report Xavier, Niel, and Rebecca to the police for their activity in Duel Gangs. Allison remains silent. Julia teases Allison more, asking if giving up her boyfriend's secret is worth the card. Allison firmly says that Xavier is not her boyfriend. Julia slaps Allison who doesn't budge. Julia tells Allison not to take her for a fool. Everyone in the world thinks she's some perfect little angel who treads ever so lightly when she's a Duel Gang member and she's probably been fucking Xavier for at least a few weeks. Allison admits that riding on her Duel Runner broke her hymen a few months ago but promises that she has not been penetrated. Allison then asks why Julia wanted the card so badly. Allison says that she knows Julia likes to claim things as her own, but is curious as to why the Hope Diamond Dragon was so special for her to steal. Julia asks Allison why she must claim one of the most beautiful cards in the world. Alison sighs and says that when it comes down to it, she didn't come here to negotiate with Julia. she came back for the dragon. That said, Allison proposes that they Turbo Duel for it. Julia asks why she'd want to do that and Allison says it because she knows Julia has always wanted the opportunity to crush her in a duel since they first met. To put the ante in Julia's favor, Allison offers up her Amarillo Gale Dragon and Chevalier de Fleur if she loses. Allison expresses that she knows Julia's only been keeping her on the team to get to the Chevalier de Fleur anyway, so if she loses the duel, Julia will be rid of her forever and she can expose Allison for who she truly is. Julia notes that Allison has always been the most perceptive girl that she's met and admits to everything that she said, especially with the chance of crushing her in a duel. Julia proposes that they duel tomorrow to which Allison agrees. Allison opens the door to see the other girls having listened to their conversation. Allison nods to the silent girls and leaves, knowing that they will be at the duel site. Allison returns to her runner and Aamira follows after her. Aamira says that this is what she wanted to talk to Alison about, the fact that Julia has changed even more. She's much more destructive, quick to anger, and brutal in her duels ever since she obtained the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison believes that Julia's personality is coming out even more and they all knew about her from the start, but they stuck together because they are all best friends and care for each other. Aamira points out that she knows Allison is going to defeat Julia, leading her to point out that Julia is the type to back out on her word and will rat Allison out. Allison tells Aamira not to worry about it but admits that it will be a long week. The Next Day Allison then takes off on her Duel Runner where Chris and Jordan return to her side on their runners too. Allison tells the two of them that they will making another stop. Allison, Chris, and Jordan cut their way to the Void Malice base where the base is empty as the duel gangs are still laying low. Allison breaks down one of the doors to the rooms and tells Chris and Jordan that she'll be spending the night here. Chris is highly against that, saying that he can stop time and get Allison back to the hospital. Allison refuses, explaining that she has been lying for so long now and this time, she's finally tapped out of stories, alibis and cover-ups. Allison says that the hospital rooms all have security cameras and someone has probably notices that she's not in her room, leading to a possible manhunt for her. Allison could say that she went to another room of the hospital, but she couldn't get away with it. Allison then says that maybe she'd finally feel liberated when the truth comes out. Chris and Jordan allow Allison to have her way and Allison begins crawls into one of the beds and goes sleep with Chris and Jordan doing the same. Arthur never went to bed that night and when alone she cries silently hoping his daughter is safe while drinking wine. officer Crawford calls the mayor at his home with no good news that is spread across the media, reported as Allison's second kidnapping. Three Duel Runners are shown in the city, belonging to Chris, Jordan, and Allison who have on their helmets. Allison turns up the radio on her runner and notes that the media works fast but Chris says that they are going to get in trouble to kidnapping. Allison sighs and tells them to keep going. Allison, Chris, and Jordan make their way to the mayor's house. Leon and Noel are getting ready for school where the two boys are deadened because they want their sister back home to which Natasha promises that she will be found. Arthur is shown in his study still despondent and tries to fix himself at least for his twin boys. The three pull up the house where Jordan asks Allison is she is alright with this. Allison says that she doesn't have a choice. Allison rings the doorbell which Natasha responds too. Natasha brings her boys downstairs to eat their breakfast while she answers the door. She sees two men and a woman in their Duel Runner suits and helmets. Allison removes her helmet telling her mother hello. Navigation